pirates of the caribbean:the island malagrea
by miss SickAndTwisted09
Summary: Lydia Turner has always been interested with pirates. when she starts to have strange dreams of meeting a captian and finding an island,she finds out things that are unamaginable. this is my first fanfic so please R&R and be gental.
1. the armory

Alrighty, this is my first fanfic so plzz don't be too harsh. Im trying my best to not be ashamed of my writing ability.if I have any. So please R&R but be gentle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The salty air lingered in Jacks mouth as he sailed into the harbor. As he pulled in he saw the people of the town stare at him. Jack looked down at the people of the town. Then there was me, Lydia Turner. I felt a cold breeze hit me as I went to my fathers shop. He is a blacksmith, and even though he was married to my mother, who was a woman of much money and power, he continues the business. His specialty is swords but he can make anything!  
  
I turn around to see the presents I feel behind me. I see a grand ship, one that looks familiar. I had seen it before, in a dream. I step towards the magnificent structure and stare it down from top to bottom. Then I see the captain. His face, IV seen it before. His face was in my dream as well! I want so badly to speak to him, but I restrained myself and continue my way to the armory.  
  
I walk into the door to see my father testing one of his newly made swords.  
  
"Hello" I said to him as I closed the door behind me. "Hello" he answered "Will Turner! Have you been playing with your swords all day and not tending to your orders!" He smiled slightly and said "Yah that's what iv been doing" "Have you gotten man orders?" I asked "No not many" "I see then" I said. My father stopped for a moment to come over to give me a hello kiss on the head. He then hung up his sword and went back to work. I wanted to tell him about my dream I had the previous night, but decided not to. Instead I brought up a similar subject. "A new ship docked today" I said while examining a shelf full of things that father had made before, that actually looked like crude stone aged tools used for gutting fish and what not. "Is that so? Is it big??" he said, while measuring a piece of metal. "Why yes! Infact it looks just like one I saw in a dream once" coming closer to my father. "Is that so" he said not really paying attinon to what I was saying. "Yes!" I said coming even closer and speaking even louder so as he could hear what I was saying. "Yes, I even saw the same captain in my dreams today" "Is that so" he said I had now become impatient with my father and said "Do you really think the peril exists?" He stopped suddenly, turned around and looked at me, which I knew he would. "Now where did you get that name Lydia turner?" "Oh come now father, do you really think that I wouldn't know about the most famous ship in the whole Caribbean" He though for a moment and said "You do have a point" and went back to his work. "Why do you want to know about the pearl??" he asked "Only cuz I saw it in my dream" I said plainly "Hold on, didn't you say that you saw the same ship dock today as the one you had in you r dream??" "So you were listening!?" I said in a shocked voice. My father then ran out of the armory and headed for the docks.  
I ran after him. 


	2. and what is this?

I'm sorry, I know it's a short chappy but im trying to get on a roll, please do get mad. Alrighty, on with the chapter! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Captain Jack sparrow stepped off his ship looking around with a grin on his face. "Jack, Jack!" The captain looked around and saw Will Turner running towards him. "Why hello!" said Jack with a smile "Hi" said Will shortly. "You seem happy to see me" said Jack with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "What are you doing here?" asked Will "I convinced the guard's to let you go that time so you could get out of here and never come back!" said Will angrily. "Yes, but I just HAD to come back!" said Jack waving his arms in the air as he said this "Its soo beautiful here.and the drinks are almost free!" said the man happily. "You MUST leave!" said Will forcefully "No I think ill stay" said jack in a dismissing manner "I have some business I have to take care of " Will gave him a look of astonishment and said "YOU have business here, and what sort might that be??" Jack looked at Will and said with a sly voice "that's not to your concern, so please move aside so I may tend to it" he lightly moved Will to the side, but before he could get to far Will stood in front of him and said "comitador norington and his men will fond you, and you will be put in jail!"  
  
I finally caught up to my father as he said these words. "I disagree!!!!" I said out of breath. The two men looked at me and I then felt it was my duty to tell them why I had stated this. I looked at one then the other. I then turned to father and said "Well, I meen father! You forgot one very important thing! He's the infamous Captain Jack sparrow!" The Captain looked at me and said "That's correct! Now what might your name be??" "Lydia turner" I said while shaking his hand. The captain looked at me and then finally said "You look nothing like your father!" "Umm.thanks?" I said, not really know how to react or say to what Jack had just said. "Just my thoughts" he said under his breath. The captain looked at me again and said "you're sure your Lydia turner??" "umm yah im sure" I said looking at him as if he were crazy. "I see" he said eyeing me. Just then the captain turned around, sneezed and then stayed turned around for just a minute. He then turned back towards me and excused himself and then said "Well id best be off" and with that he took me hand and kissed it, but while doing so he secretly gave me a note with something scribbled on it, however I did not read it. For my father was right there and would have confencekated it. "And a pleasure seein you again will" and with that he was off. "Well id better get going" I said quickly. My father eyed me. "I gotta go and powder my nose" I said even quicker as I ran off. I HAD to read that note!!! I needed to know what that man had to say.for I had a feelin it was goin to be interesting.  
  
I reached the house gate and ran to the front door. I ran up the grand stare case which was tireing, scine this was a large house I was tried when I reached the second floor. I swung open my bedroom door and sat on my bed. I took out the folded note from where I hid it form my father and slowly but carefully unfolded the small paper. On it read. I held my breath and read what was written on it  
  
11pm docks stay low  
  
For a minute I wondered what it ment..but soon after I knew, I was to meet him at the docks at 11:00 and stay low..but now I wondered why the most famous pirate of this time would want to meet a simple girl like me? For what would the scourge of the seven seas want with me?? I but guess the only way to find out was to go to the docks at 11:00  
  
The day went on and I tried my best to make it seem like I wasn't up to something. My father however seemed to think he knew what was going on..but he didn't say anything.  
  
It was now 9:00pm and I could barely keep it together. Only two more hours!! "Are you alright dear??" asked my mother while we were all reading one night in the living room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yes I know its short and it kinda stops in the middle of everything but that's what I like to call a cliff hanger 


End file.
